Neridah
Neridah is a young girl whom Lief, Barda, and Jasmine briefly encountered in their travels. In the manga and anime, she appears to be about Lief's age, but her age is unclear in the books. History ''The Shifting Sands Neridah first appears competing in the Rithmere Games. She faces off against Lief in the "Speed" section of the tournament and defeats him through trickery. She becomes one of the finalists of the Games, but is eliminated instantly when she falls under the effects of Doom's drugged Queen Bee cider. After the games, Doom saves Neridah and Glock from the Grey Guards (who captured them in a similar manner to Lief, Barda and Jasmine) with the intention of travelling with them to the resistance stronghold. The three companions refuse Doom's invitation to join them. The Maze of the Beast Neridah is again encountered when Lief and his companions gain access to the Stronghold hideout. However, Lief has no trust in her, and becomes ashamed when she catches his eye and giggles at the memory of her victory over him. The Valley of the Lost Doom and Neridah later travel Deltora's west together, though Neridah lies to Doom about her motives for accompanying him. The two meet up with Lief, Barda, Dain and Jasmine outside of an abandoned Tora, and are instructed to travel into the city via the tunnel to ensure that they are not Ols. Neridah is amazed by Doom's confession that he was in the Shadowlands, but nevertheless opts to travel with Lief and his companions, whilst Doom and Dain leave to meet up with the peddler Steven. Neridah tearfully begs the three to let her travel with them briefly, reasoning that she wishes to travel home and that Doom 'broke her heart'. However, their trust in her is quickly dissolved when it becomes apparent that she has lied to them. Her selfish, childish manner and her clinging leave the companions no choice but to leave her behind. When Lief, Barda and Jasmine eventually reach The Valley of the Lost and encounter the Guardian, they are stunned that all they have to do is complete a puzzle to get the diamond. The test is to find out the Guardian's real name. After completing a series of confusing tests they soon find out the Guardian's name is Endon. Shocked and confused the glass door protecting the diamond opens. The Guardian then comes in and congratulates the 3 travellers on finding out his name. The Guardian keeps his promise of saying they can leave with the diamond, unfortantly the Guardian says the must leave the others behind. When the companions heard this Lief decides they won't leave the diamond there but won't leave the other six gems here either. Before however Lief can grab the dimond Neridah swoops in and claims the diamond and makes her decent. She leaves the 3 companians fighting the Guardians pets, Envy, Pride, Hate and Greed. Lief, Barda, and Jasmine wonder why the Guardian let Neridah take the diamond without a fight; the Guardian explains that because she took the gem out of sheer greed, she will meet a terrible fate this prediction comes true and Neridah meets her demise just outside of the Guardian's palace. As a result of her greed, Neridah drowns in a nearby river. Other media In the anime, Neridah is depicted as being a young girl, talented at acrobatics. Her personality is very similar to that of the book; she gains Lief's trust through her 'fears' about the Games and lures him out at night to kiss him. when Lief battled Neridah she quickly pretended that she fell off the stage she shows her true colors and intentions to Lief in their battle and she defeats him. Later in the anime after she steals the diamond she is captured by Sorcerer Oacus, and willingly hands over the diamond to lief and the others after they save her life, claiming that the gem is to dangerous for her to posses despite it's beauty. She later runs into Lief's group again, after the fall of the Shadow Lord. This time wearing a lady's gown. Claiming that Queen Sharn had asked her to bring Lief home. After Lief told her he couldn't go back yet she offerd to come with him on the journey. Later she asks Jasmine if she plans to marry Lief, Jasmine says no. Neridah then asks if it would be alright if she asked Lief to marry her. While Neridah appeared to have fallen in love with Lief, she'd really only wished to marry him in order to become a wealthy queen. She'd also hired some mercenaries to help in her plan. Unfortunatly for her Jasmine overheard her talking to them. Neridah had them capture her. But Lief and Barda arrived in time to help. Then, the two men captured Neridah and threatend to kill her if Lief and the others didn't give them any money. Kree attacked them and Neridah was accidentally knocked over a cliff. As she fell, Jasmine grabbed ahold of the rope she was tied with and pulled her back up. In the end she decided to give up on marrying Lief, taking some of Jasmine's money as she left the group once again. Physical appearance In the original ''Deltora Quest books, Neridah is described as "as tall as Lief was, but slender and graceful as a deer, with a deer's huge, dark eyes". In the anime, Neridah is a young woman, roughly the same age as Lief, with cropped, reddish-brown hair that she wears up with yellow barrettes. Her tunic is yellow, with blue accents, and loose, allowing for easy movement. She wears a pink belt around her waist. Personality Neridah is shown in the anime to be light-hearted and playful-however, she is later on also shown occasionally to be troubed by events of her past. However, she is also shown to be deceitful, flirtatious, and greedy, an example of her deceit being her betrayal of Lief at the Rithmere games and an example of her greed showing in the Valley of The Lost when Neridah takes the diamond of the Belt of Deltora despite knowing how much Lief, Barda, and Jasmine needed it to defeat the Shadow Lord simply because she was filled with greed and wanted it for herself. However, her greedy side ultimately causes her downfall in the Valley of The Lost book; she ends up drowning and dying in a river because she did not receive the diamond with honor. In the anime she is luckier and manages to survive. Abilities Neridah known ability was being very flexible and good at acrobatics. She also likes teasing the grey guards with snarky remarks. Category:Deceased Category:Minor characters Category:Females Category:Post-Adin Deltorans Category:Characters